All It Takes Is A Few Words
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: RHr. Hermione goes through pain over making a bad decision and makes another bad one. If you dcon't read suicide, dont read this


Authors Note: If you arent in the mood for tragedy and suicide, don't read this. You've been warned.

All It Takes Is A Few Words

Hermione was sitting in the common room staring into the fire half there. At the sound of the portrait opening, she looked up. Ron walked in through it with Lavender on his arm. She darted her eyes away and listened to them giggle and as he said goodnight to her and kissed her. Hermione stared at her book trying to read, it being the least she could do to not cry.

Ron came up behind her. "Hey 'Mione, what's up?" he said.

She turned around, her face was already red from being upset. "Nothing, just studying."

"Is something wrong," he asked. His eyes portrayed a look of concern. Ron sat down next to her.

Hermione looked down, not meeting his eyes. "Nothing, it's just warm in here. I'm absolutely fine." She bit her lip, the pain a reminder that she couldn't let her tears fall freely. "Fine," she murmured more as a self assurance than telling Ron.

"'Mione I know you better than anyone else, there's something wrong," he said softly.

"Oh, don't act like you don't already know what's wrong!" she spat out.

"I heard that you and Harry broke up, but you're still friends right? So, what's the problem? Do you still like him?" he asked.

"Oh shut up and go away, Ron. You know that's not why I'm upset!" Hermione began packing up her things quickly because she could feel the tears coming to the brims of her eyes.

"Hermione what do you want me to say? Harry and I both asked you out and you picked Harry. I'm going out with Lavender now. I really love her," Ron said, looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks Ron, that makes me feel so much better," she said. Hermione had finished packing up her books and was walking towards the stairs to her dormitory when Ron grabbed her arm.

"What did you want me to? Sit around and wait for you forever? Are you that conceited?"

His harsh words hurt her. "Ron! I know I made a mistake ok? What do you want me to say? I loved you all along and I have no idea why I chose Harry over you when you were the one I loved all along. I'm just stupid ok. I'm hardly able to handle myself. Now would you please leave me alone?" She trudged up the rest of the stairs before he could try and catch her again.

There were no other girls in the dormitory. Lavender was in the bathroom showering. Hermione emptied her trunk until she found what she was looking for. She slipped her pocket knife into her robe pocket and left her room a mess. She picked up a quill and a bit of parchment. She rolled up the parchment and slipped both things into her pocket as well.

Hermione knew Ron was probably still in the common room, so she ran down the steps and to the portrait.

"Hermione! Wait!" he called after her. But she was already too far down the hall. She heard him running after her, but she ignored it. Hermione knew where she was headed.

Myrtle was very surprised when Hermione came rushing in. "What are YOU doing here," she moaned groggily.

"You could say I'm joining your party," she said through tears.

She quickly scribbled on the parchment and set it down on the ground. Out of her pocket came the pocket knife and she flipped it open. She pushed her robes up and drew the knife slowly across the skin of her wrist. Hermione repeated the process with her other hand and she soon heard Ron banging on the door to the girls bathroom.

Myrtle came over to her. "What are you doing?" she screeched. "You're bleeding from your wrists! You're going to die if you do that!"

Hermione nodded. "I want to."

Ron had apparently heard Myrtle because he came barging through the door. "Oh my god Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her wrists.

"I want to die Ron. Leave me alone," she said faintly as she felt her life slowly draining away.

He started to cry and picked her up and started running towards the hospital wing. He tried to keep talking to her but her answers became more jumbled and less distinguishable. By the time they reached the hospital wing, she could barely manage a word.

Madame Pomfrey was leaning over trying to do multiple spells and healing remedies but it wasn't helping. Even she was almost in tears. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but there is nothing I can do for her. She is going to die. The only thing I can do is allow her to speak with the last of her life." She cast the spell and Hermione's glazed over eyes cleared.

"I wrote you a note. It's in the girl's bathroom," she said.

"Hermione, why did you do this? Why did you take your own life? So many people care!" he broke off and was now sobbing harder than he had any time in his life.

"Because I love you," Hermione whispered. Those were the last words she ever spoke.

Ron couldn't believe it, but eventually left to get the note.

Dear Everyone,

I'm sorry, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I love you Ron.

Hermione


End file.
